Kiss Me
by ricebunny.x
Summary: Sasuke tries to seduce Sakura to see her drawing she's trying to hide. SasuSaku One-shot. Rated T.


**Kiss Me**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **SasuXSaku. My first one-shot… It's short, but I hope you like it! :]

xxxxxxxxx

**Legend:**

Sakura – "Sakura"

Sasuke – 'Sasuke'

Inner Sakura – _Inner Sakura_

xxxxxxxxx

* * *

'Sakura.' A cold voice spoke, like a piercing thorn.

"Uh—?" she bit her pencil as she turned to see the man at her back. She stood there, with her feet glued on the ground, almost speechless. However, as she completely saw that person standing in front of her, her eyes widened like a hundred times.

"S-Sasuke Kun! Hehe-he-he!!! Good Morning!" she grinned widely, her amazing white teeth flashed as it shimmered from a distant. She immediately hid her notebook and pencil behind her; else she might get cracked up upon her vicious imaginations.

'Ah-- Morning.' He looked suspicious. His uniform is barely fixed. Seems like, he's taking a haste of such time while leaving his apartment that early morning, not hoping to be late and get scolded again by that amazing monster-teacher, Tsunade-Sensei. Out of his carelessness, he had forgotten to put the buttons into place; his bosom was clearly shown under his white uniform, they're looking so firm and strong, no wonder he's too hot and popular than anyone else in Konoha Gakuen.

_Damn his hot. Look at those… Muscles! Go get 'em girl!_

"Teme, shut up." Sakura hissed under her breath.

'What?' Sasuke creased his brow, looking at the pink-haired girl sweating slowly, who seems to be getting misunderstood.

"A-Ano! N-nothing Sasuke-kun! Hehehe! Oh well, u-uh.." Beads of sweat reached her pale neck, not knowing what to say.

_He's inches away from you Sakura! Grab him before everyone sees you!_

"What the hell? Shut u-!" she hissed again, this time, unable to control her patience.

He creased his brow much more. Before she could let another word slip out of her mouth, he managed to ask her what she was seemingly hiding at her back. His curiousness reached his peak when things get so interesting with the way she acts.

'So Sakura, what's that thing behind you?' he smirked.

The emerald-eyed lass stepped back nervously. She smirked with narrowed lips while her eyes clutched as she tried to take one gulp before the end of the world.

"Uh-heh! It's just a drawing of…"

'Of..?'

"A drawing of me and y—"

'What?'

_Tell her!!! Tell her Teme-chan!_

"No!"

'No?'

"Ah—heh! Me and YAMANAKA INO!" she finally gulped, and heaved out a huge sigh.

He smirked again with that simple action; he knew she was… _lying._

'Aa.. So Sakura-chan, can I see it?' his eyes narrowed as well, this time, staring deeply into her as he tried to push his body closer into her.

_OH GO SASUKE! GRAB ME IN THE A-_

"T-Teme… Shut u—" Sakura cannot hear her inner self properly while her heart pounded faster than it seems. Her eyes glistened at his sight; she can feel his breath as their body pushed slowly and closer at the wall…

With the fact that, nobody's out there, just the two of them.

'Sakura?' Sasuke placed his lips on her right ear, playfully saying her name… He doesn't even know what he's up to anyway… But he seems to be in a big mistake, she's not just beautiful—she's tempting as well. Her scent smelled like cherry blossoms with chamomile mixed up… Her long and pink-flowing hair fell into her bosom with a small clip of a cherry at the top of it. Most especially, those green-orbs that shimmers so brightly and with kissable lips, pulling out his sanity… He can feel her shivering, a tingle dropped down on his spine—

How can seducing be so addictive?

"S-Sasuke K-kun…" she placed her arms tightly on her back, too ashamed to show her drawing of nothingness but lies.

'Will you show it to me, Sakura?'

_Show it to him! Come on Sasuke-Kun! Farther pleeeaaassseee!_

"N-no, I'm so-"

Before she can ever finish the words out of her mouth, she felt his lips gently touching hers… The pink-haired woman got overwhelmed and closed her eyes, feeling him in return. He slowly traveled his finger tips into her shoulder… down to her hands, locking them tightly. Knowing she's all willing and prepared, he pried for an entrance, and she slowly reciprocated. He kissed her passionately as their tongue playfully touched.

_That's it Sakura!!! Devour him!!!_

He let out a gentle grunt and moved his lips, down into her neck… He nipped the supple flesh slowly, inhaling her addictive aroma that seems to be unforgettable and tempting. She let out a gasp inside her; she can feel his tongue sucking into hers… She noticed his hands down into her paper, but she didn't cared. The emerald-eyed woman arched her back giving him all the time and the space, she enjoyed it… She wanted him… He leaned in closer, leaving butterfly kisses everywhere…

'Gotcha.' He slowly pulled in… Smirking at her innocent look… Sweet and young-looking.

Before she could regain her full consciousness, she noticed her artwork in his hands… Her eyes widened in surprised and a blush flowed into her pinkish cheeks.

"Sasuke-kun… Please… No." Sakura pleaded, but it was too late. He looked at her drawing so intently, with somewhat _sincere _smile escaping his lips… It was rare… It was something… It was simply—

_Gorgeous._

His pitch-black eyes stared at her, and once again, back on her drawing.

**Sasuke Uchiha, Kiss Me.**

The words were written in Japanese calligraphy. Sakura was wearing a traditional Japanese dress with a ribbon tightly hugging her hips. Her hair was fixed up with a cherry blossom clip, raising her pinkish-hair into places… Her side-swept bangs swept above her slightly closed eyes, revealing those shimmering emerald-orbs like a moon shining in the night. The man kissing her had black and spiked hair… His hands were tugging below her arms. He was wearing a male kimono, painted in blue, slightly showing his firm muscles. His eyes were half-closed, as his pitch-black eyes pierced through the woman's… finally...

_Onyx met Jade._

The background was an old Japanese house as the Cherry blossom trees stood at the back portion… Its flowers scattered everywhere, showing it was already fall, revealing some slight sunrays, indicating it was almost sunset. There was also a slight picture of a lake with a swan… It was romantic, like two lovers settling up for a one-of-a-kind scene honeymoon.

Truly, it was a work of art. The blending of colours was perfect. It was professionally-painted and drawn, though the reality that it was only an 18-year old girl who sketched and gave colors to it… Symbolizing a life through the resemblance of a picture.

Sasuke closed his eyes, fixing his eyes at Sakura once again…

'You sure have a wide imagination, Sakura.' He contemplated, not moving a single inch.

"Sasuke-kun… You can take it, if you want…" She smiled gently… Still hiding her blushing cheeks.

_Take me too!_

"Thank you, Sakura. I like it." He replied.

Her eyes widened once again in her utmost surprise… It's not everyday a cool guy like an Uchiha appreciates little things… This time she had her chance. She had her way all through him… She was already imagining him, wanting him, and thank Kami-Sama… he answered her which seemed to be nothing but an impossible aspiration for sure.

But now here he is. Standing in front of her… With a smile, not a smirk.

_Go girrrrlll!!! You hit the Jackpot!_

Moving an inch closer… He placed his hand upon her chin…

'Sakura Haruno, kiss me?' he nuzzled his nose on hers.

She wasted no time on his request… She knew this thing will be the very first chapter of her very first Love "Life" which she has waited for so long.

"_That's right Uchiha Sasuke… Kiss Me."_

ooo **FINISH** ooo

_

* * *

_

A/N: Simple. :] But please do drop some R&R's! :D Thank you!


End file.
